Forever Broken
by YoungAndBored
Summary: 8 years after a tragedy destroys their friendship, Max and Fang find themselves at the same boarding school. Will they be able to repair their history with a new understanding, or will their relationship be ruined forever? FAX! AU and AH. T just because.
1. Prologue

**I don't own anything :(**

_Forever Broken – YoungAndBored_

_Prologue_

_8 Years Ago_

The eight year old couldn't hold herself still as the car pulled out of the driveway. She inhaled in the sweet aroma of a new car and squeezed her younger sister's soft hand.

"I'm so excited, Ella!" she squealed.

"Me too, Max!" Ella gave her a wide, toothless grin.

Max looked at her seemingly bored brothers, feeling sorry for them that they couldn't share the same happiness. She got over it quickly, remembering where they were headed and a bright smile was quickly plastered on her face again.

"Aren't you excited, Daddy?" She questioned him.

"Of course, honey! I can't wait to see the new baby!" He smiled at her, genuinely happy. They rode in silent anticipation as their car glided over the smooth pavement.

Then she heard the sharp sound of tires squealing and barely had enough time to wonder what was happening before something hard collided with the front of her car, jolting her forward in her toddler sized car seat before her world went black.

-XXXXXXXXXXX-

The girl awoke in a hospital bed, a confused look furrowing her eyebrows. She looked down at her newly casted arm, pale hospital gown, and blood clotted hair. Faintly, she remembered loud sirens and blinking lights. She remembered closing her eyes because of the flashing and feeling cold hands on her face.

A nurse, whom she hadn't noticed earlier, slowly walked over to her bed. The nurse, whose nametag read "Cindy" in large lettering, stared into the girl's eyes with pity.

"Where am I?" Max questioned, testing her voice, "What happened? I want my daddy."

"There was a car accident, honey, you're in hospital."

"Cindy" spoke to Max like she was a baby and so Max decided to hate her instantly. Her voice was irritatingly high and nasally.

"Where's my mommy and daddy? I want to find them!"

"No, no, honey. You have to stay right here. I'll go get your mom." She walked away.

Max studied the gloomy, white room that surrounded her. A pen was lying on the table next to her, along with a pad of paper and a phone. On the other side of her bed there was an IV, but the needle hung limp at its side rather than being in her arm. There were three worn out, cushioned chairs lined up against the wall, below a large window with fingerprint smudges on it. She could hear the faint buzz of lights and computers, and the bustling energy from the bright hallway was nothing like what her room felt like.

Looking out the window, Max saw that it was raining; creating a dark atmosphere that circled her room.

She waited a few minutes, picking aimlessly at her cast, until her mother walked in, pressing a pink bundle to her heart. Max couldn't help but notice she had dark circles under her eyes and red blotches covered her face.

"Max!" She exclaimed, moving closer. Her voice was rough.

"Mommy!" Max reached over wrap her small arms around her mother's neck.

"Oh Max," her mother mumbled into her hair, one hand around Max and the other around the pink bundle, "I was so afraid I'd lost you! You were sleeping for such a long time."

"What happened, Mommy? Why am I here? Where's Daddy and Ari and Ella and Iggy?" Max questioned in an impatient, but small voice.

"Well, Honey," she began slowly, "You were in a car accident. Did the nurse tell you that?"

Max nodded. She saw her mother's eyes start to sparkle and an sick feeling grew in her stomach. She sniffled before starting again.

"The ambulances, they came as fast as they could, but –" she let out a shaky sob, " but Daddy and Ari didn't make it."


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Maximum Ride :( It's all JP's.**

_Forever Broken – Chapter1 _-_ Of Broken Bonds_

Present Day

"Max. Ma-ax!" Someone chirped, rattling her shoulder. "Time to wake up, sleepyhead!"

Max rolled over in her small bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Go away, Nudge." she mumbled into it.

"No, Max! We have to get to English, and we _can't_ be late this time. I do _not_ need another detention on my record, and I refuse to spend another hour with that, that hideous monster! Have you seen the shoes she wears?"

Max blocked Nudge out and kept her eyes closed, willing sleep to come again.

"Come _on!_" Nudge whined, shaking her fiercely.

"Alright, alright, fine. Just let go of me."

Max sat up slowly and groaned. The bright sunlight streamed in through curtains as adjusted to consciousness. Her eyes opened to the sight of her and Nudge's small boarding school dorm and Nudge was right in the middle of it, where she usually was – in front of the mirror..

"Good girl, Maxy!" Nudge crooned from where she was standing, already dressed, make-up-ed, and ready to face the day.

Max glared at her as she stumbled out of her bed, past the One Direction posters that blanketed their blue walls, and into the bathroom.

-XXXXXXXXXXX-

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEE-

Fang slammed his fist down on his alarm clock, preparing to throw it at his beaten bedroom door like most mornings, but then realized his door wasn't there. Instead, he saw a spotless, seemingly perfect door. Well, spotless and seemingly perfect except for the _FML_ etched into the bottom left corner.

Lazy confusion stopped his brain for a few seconds. He stared at the door with a dumb expression on his face until his brain unclouded and he remembered.

"A new beginning," his mother had said, "a chance to start all over again, make new friends, learn new things, and create a whole new future for yourself!"

He rose from his dark bed and was quickly taken over by vertigo. After regaining his senses, he stared his blank, unfamiliar walls and felt the stiff carpet under his feet.

_No, Mom, _he said to himself as he started towards his still messily packed suitcase that was perched by the dresser, _this is none of those things. This is hell._

_My own, personal hell: boarding school._

-XXXXXXXXXXX-

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter and I'm really sorry about the long wait for updates, and knowing me, it won't get any better **

**Just, know that I am really trying and I love you guys all so much!**

**~Yabbers**


End file.
